HIM
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto- & -Reituki- & -Reita Ruki- Reita s'est fait plaqué par Ruki... Mais il ne s'en remet pas... le reste a lire xD.


**Titre de la Fic: HIM  
**

**Titre du Chapitre: HIM  
**

**Titre complet : HIM (Lui)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note**: Pas génial xD.

-

* * *

-

-

Tu me manques.

Trois petits mots. C'est bête, mais depuis ton départ, c'est tout ce que je sais dire. Inlassablement. Tu me manques. Je revois encore ton départ. Je me souviens très bien quand tu a refermer doucement la porte derrière toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me tue le plus, que tu ne soit plus là, ou la façon dont tu est partis. Je me sent tellement mal depuis que tu n'est plus là. Je me sent tellement mal depuis qu'il fait froid dans mon lit. Je n'arrives pas a t'oublier. Je n'arrives pas a ne pas me rappeler tes doux sourires, et tes yeux remplies d'étoiles quand tu me disait que tu m'aimais. Je sais que c'est finit. Je le sais, mais comment faire partir ce sentiment ancré au fond de moi? Comment pourrais-je oublier tout cette amour que je te porte? Tu ne reviendras jamais, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne m'aimes plus. J'en suis conscient... Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à toi, jours et nuit... Et je sais que je me fait du mal pour rien. Je sais que je devrais voir d'autres hommes, et essayer... Mais aucunes de leurs caresses ne pourraient me faire oublier ton visage. Tu sais, quand je disait que je t'aimerais toute ma vie, je ne rigolais pas. Je n'arrives pas a effacer nos souvenirs. Tout est écrit a l'encre indélébiles. Combien de fois, on m'as demander si j'allais bien. Combien de fois, nos anciens amis ont voulu prendre des nouvelles. Je ne mentais pas que je t'ai dit que tu m'avais détruit ce jours là. Je n'ai jamais mentit avec toi. Alors ... pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté? Je ne comprend pas... Je n'ai jamais compris.

Les jours passaient, et cette foutue peine était toujours là... Les jours passaient, et tu ne revenais toujours pas. Qu'ai-je fait de si mal pour que tu t'en ailles? C'est impossible. Je n'arrives pas a croire que tu m'ai laissé. Je n'arrives pas a croire que tu m'ai mentit!... Je t'aurais tout donné, et tu le savais.. Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas? Je t'en pris, Ruki... Je t'en pris...fait moi un signe... N'importe quoi, mais fait moi un signe... Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore... Dis moi que ces dernières années n'étaient pas un rêves. Dis moi qu'on a vraiment exister... Que mon cauchemar est fini.. Mais pourquoi je m'entête...? Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas?

Et une journée de plus sans toi... Le soleil timide frappe a ma fenêtre, mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir... Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que tu n'est toujours pas là. Je pensait que tu reviendrais vite.. Mais ça fait un an que tu ne partage plus ma vie... Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que je ne t'ai plus revu. Hey Ruki, où est-tu aujourd'hui? Prends-tu ton petit déjeuner avec ton amant? Lui sourit-tu, comme tu me souriais? Est-tu heureux sans moi? ... Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais a mes questions? Pourquoi je t'imagine fuir mon regard a chaque fois que je t'imagine avec quelqu'un d'autre? Me trompais-tu quand tu était encore là? Si tu savais ce que je peut avoir envie de revoir tes yeux briller, et d'embrasser tes douces lèvres roses.. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais... Et ça me fait mal. ... Tu m'as dit **« Il est temps qu'on se sépare... Je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin d'être.... sans toi... Peux-tu le comprendre? » **Et bien non... Je ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi si tu m'aimais comme tu le prétendais... POURQUOI TU M'AS QUITTÉ?! J'ai beau retourner ça encore et encore dans ma tête, tout s'enchaîne, et je finit toujours par te voir partir encore, et encore... Je sais que c'est mal, mais il ne me reste plus que les souvenirs. Je me raccroches a tes anciens sourires, qui finissent par s'estomper au fur et a mesure... J'ai tellement besoin de toi... Mais tu n'en a aucune idée. J'ai besoin de toi, mais tu n'est pas là... Mon coeur me brûle comme si c'était la fin du monde... Mais chaque jours, je suis là, fidèle au poste... J'attends juste ... Ton retour... Mais tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas?

Je me décide enfin a sortir... Et je ne peut me passer de ta voix... Depuis que tu a passé la porte, je repasse nos chansons... En boucles, jours et nuit. Ça me fait du bien d'entendre ta voix... Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre... Et je me souviens toujours de nos répétitions privés.. Et je me souviens toujours combien tu passait ton temps a critiquer chacun de mes accords, juste pour avoir une raison de te jeter sur moi... Juste un prétexte pour me faire l'amour... Pour prétendre que tu avais raison... Et tu savais parfaitement que je n'aurais échanger ma place pour rien au monde. C'était toi que je voulais... Et ça l'est toujours... Mais toi? Tu doit être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, non?

Tu sais, nos amis, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu... Ils en ont eut marre que je leurs demandes de tes nouvelles... Mais je m'en fiches, tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'un jours tu reviennes. Peut importe combien sa prendras de temps... Je serais là, et ce jours là, je pourrais enfin parcourir ton débile corps de mes mains... Et je pourrais embrasser chaque parcelles de ta peau... J'ai tant besoin que tu reviennes... Je ne peut pas me satisfaire seulement de mes rêves... Je ne peut pas seulement faire semblant d'aller bien, alors que tu as disparut. Ne veut-tu pas revenir a la fin? Je t'en pris! ... Sans toi... Je dépérit... Bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un zombie. Tu me manques... Et parfois... Je crie tout seul. C'est tellement pathétique de dire ça... Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, de te revoir... de pouvoir te toucher a nouveau... Sentir ton amour... Dis moi encore... Pourquoi tu est parti? Dis moi encore, est-ce que tu pense encore a moi? M'as-tu oublier? M'aimes-tu encore? Quand tu est dans ses bras, penses-tu a nous? Est-ce que je te manques un peu? Ton silence me tue.... Envoie moi une carte, une lettre, un sms... Mais je t'en pris.. Ton silence n'as que trop durer...

Et c'est toujours pareille.. Je déambules seule dans les rues enneigés... Comme ce jours là... Il y a un an. Je ne sais pas où je vais... Et je m'en fou. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, de temps en temps... Il fait presque froid... Comme ce jours là. Ce jours de décembre où tu t'en est allée... Tu sais.. J'ai toujours ton cadeaux d'anniversaire chez moi... Et celui de la St Valentin qui attendent sagement que tu les ouvrent. Pardonnes moi d'être aussi sentimentale. Mais tu était toute ma vie... Et sans toi je n'ai plus vraiment de quoi être heureux, ni même de quoi sourire. Comme ils disaient **« C'est déjà un exploit que tu soit encore en vie. » **Dis, si je me montre assez fort, tu reviendrais? Bien sûr que non. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais... Je devrais pourtant m'y habitué, mais je t'avouerais que j'ai du mal... Que j'ai mal au coeur quand je t'entend murmurer de belles paroles a mon oreilles.... Et quand je vois cette neige... Toute cette saison me rappelle toi. Tu adorais l'hivers, parce qu'il faisait froid, et que tu avais un très bon prétexte pour te coller a moi si fort... Tu aimais cette sensation de liberté quand tu te sentait te geler petit a petit... Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que tu disait sur elle. **« J'aime tellement la neige... Regarde comme elle est blanche, et pure. Elle est comme notre amour... »**Sous-entendais-tu que notre amour pourrais fondre comme neige au soleil? Depuis tes mots, j'aime cette neige, comme de la haïs. A défaut de comprendre pourquoi tu partais, je me vengeais sur la neige. D'un côté, elle tu l'aimais encore, tandis que moi... Il semblait évident que non, sinon tu serais resté...

Et pendant que je fixe cette neige d'un air absent, je sent quelqu'un se rapprocher. Avec espoir je lève les yeux.. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est jamais toi. C'est un homme que je reconnaît a peine. Un vieil amis qui passait par là. Il me sourit et me dit.

**« Hey Reita.. ça fait longtemps! Alors qu'est tu deviens? »**

Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de lui avouer, que je fait rien de ma vie. Plus rien. Que j'attends sagement que tu reviennes... Alors je hausse les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Instinctivement il comprend ma gêne. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment il s'appelle, mais de toute façon, même si je finissait dans son lit, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il me regarde un peu et sourit doucement.

**« ... J'ai entendu une blague hier... Elle est drôle... Tu veux que je te la fasse? »**

Je me force a faire un léger sourire. Mais bon.

**« Qu'as dit Jésus quand il est mort? » **Il mit une petite pause. Mais de toute façon, je ne savais pas. **« Avant je croyais, maintenant je suis fixé... »**

Je rigola a peine. Il avait bien remarquer que je n'allais vraiment pas fort. Il lui sembla bon de ne pas insister plus que nécessaire... Et pourtant j'étais a deux doigts de craquer.

**« Sa te dirais de boire une bière, un de ses quatre? »**

Je lui sourit en hochant la tête... et sans même que je ne comprenne, il me serrais fort dans ses bras. Ce n'étais pas Ruki... mais ça faisait du bien un geste tendre de temps en temps... ça faisait du bien... Tellement de bien, que peut être je me suis laisser aller a lui rendre. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas. Mais j'avais prévu de le rappeler très vite.. Oui.

C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit. Il était là, dans les bras de l'homme, quand soudain, une furie l'écarta sauvagement... C'était Lui. Il était là planté devant lui, avec l'air mauvais... Il l'engueulait. Et Reita ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

**« J'y crois pas! J'ai le dos tourné et tu fricote avec d'autres! »**

Il était tellement heureux de revoir l'homme de sa vie.... Mais le côté le plus méchant de Reita prit le dessus... Et là, il s'énerva, ce qui était totalement son droit, contre le chanteur.

**« Je te rappelle que tu m'as quitté y'a un an! Je fait ce que je veux! »**

**« On a rien fait, je vous le promets... » **se crut obliger de répondre l'autre homme... Mais personne ne l'écoutais.

Et sans même que Reita ne comprenne quoi se soit, le petit capricieux, finit par se jeter au cou du beau blond, en le serrant très très très fort. Il lui murmura a l'oreille a moitié en pleurs.

**« Pardonnes moi.... Désolé, désolé.. Je t'en pris... J'ai besoin de toi! Je peux pas vivre sans toi! Désolé, j'ai vraiment été con, pardonnes moi... S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie Reita,.. Je t'aime... Je t'aime... reprends moi... je t'en pris.... »**

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez combien le blond n'avais qu'une seule envie.... Il rencontra les prunelles inquiètes de Ruki...

**« ... Je t'aime... »**

Et dans un sourire furtif, il se mit a l'embrasser follement. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait bien envie de le repousser, et de ne pas se laisser faire... Mais privé de lui pendant un an c'était beaucoup trop... Il lui fallait le toucher, il lui fallait le sentir contre lui... C'était un besoin vital. Toute cette tension sexuelle et affective qu'il avait emmagasiné pendant toute cette année ne demandait qu'à sortir... Et le plus important, c'était que Ruki était a nouveau a ses côtés... Rien que lui et lui. C'était tout.

-  
-

* * *

-

C'est même pas la peine de me dire qu'il était pourris... je m'en rend compte xD. Seulement j'avais envie de le faire... Et je l'ai mal fait, et de toute façon, je pense pas qu'en se moment j'arriverais a faire mieux . FRustré de la vie que je suis .

Putiiin Reviennnns moiiiiiiiiii +BAFF+ bref... Je vous aime quand même.. Je pense a vous, et aux fictions... et voilà xD. J'ai deux nouvelles fics dans la tête... Et sa m'énnerve xD. Possédé par le Reituki, je suis x.D

YODA sort de mon corps

Aller bonne nuit les jeunes ...+KISU+


End file.
